


Leather and Metal

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Praise Kink, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Loki (Marvel), Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had been doing a fantastic job at hiding his reaction to Loki since he'd first seen the god in Germany. His armor was a huge help in that regard but Loki had managed to catch him outside of it and there was no hope of hiding his reaction now.





	Leather and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...there was no other way I was going with this. It was begging to be written and I wasn't about to deny myself the opportunity to take this particular path with this bingo square.
> 
> Just so you know...zero shame. I'm sure none of you are surprised at this point.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : I2 - Clothing: In Uniform

In Tony’s defense he was _supposed_ to be taking a break from avenging after a particularly bad fight. He’d recovered just fine, only two days to go before he’d go back on active duty, so he didn’t have his suit on him. It had been put on lockdown to make sure he stuck to his agreement to rest.

He planned on pointing to _this moment_ as to _why_ he shouldn’t take a break.

Every single time, without fail, that he tried to take a break, to rest or go on vacation _something_ happened. It was just easier to push forward, drink his weight in caffeine and pass out when it got to be too much.

Rinse and repeat.

Tony looked up at the God of Mischief _looming_ over him, decked in full battle regalia, as he cursed his broken phone five feet away and his locked down suit. He was also cursing his body for reacting to the unfairly hot sight in front of him.

Loki up close and personal, dressed like _that_ and wearing _that_ expression, was too much for a mere mortal. At least a mere mortal named Tony Stark.

That was going to be his excuse if anyone noticed the fact that he was hard when he should have been terrified out of his mind at having a god up close and personal to his squishy, breakable self. It wasn’t his fault that Loki was attractive, dressed like that and had a voice that made his heart race.

He had watched the Stuttgart tape of Loki outside, head to toe in Asgardian armor, commanding those present to kneel countless times. There wasn’t a question that if he had been there he would have hit his damn knees before his brain would have realized what his body had done.

How those people had remained standing until Loki actively threatened them was beyond Tony. That look, that voice and the power?

Instant arousal.

“ _Anthony_.” His name was practically purred as those bright green eyes glinted with amusement and mischief. “Imagine my disappointment when I heard you were _taking a break_ across the country after your fellow Avengers failed to provide even an ounce of amusement.”

That sounded like _life_ security.

Clearly death was _not_ on the menu and Tony very much doubted that serious injury was either. Either of those options would mean he would be out of action longer and Loki didn’t seem to appreciate that.

It certainly explained _why_ any real damage Loki dealt was towards his teammates and not him.

“I _told_ them I was fine.” He shrugged, “But after getting knocked through several buildings and having a wall collapse on me they were not really interested in listening. So… _resting_.”

Tony wondered if Loki realized how fucking close he was standing to Tony because Tony was very, very aware of it. There wasn’t much room for Tony to move considering there was a wall at his back and a god at his front. A very tall, armored god he was sure had a ton of knives hidden on his person and that wasn’t taking Loki’s magic into consideration.

He tried to ignore how fucking close Loki was standing, the scent of leather and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on filled his senses, as Tony mentally screamed at his body to _calm the fuck down_.

It wasn’t listening but, then again, it never seemed to listen when Loki was involved.

“Think you could give me a little breathing room, Maleficent?”

Wow. His tone did _not_ sound very steady at all. What the fuck? Tony mentally cursed himself when Loki’s brow furrowed and his face twisted with confusion. He didn’t have a suit to hide his problem and if Loki stepped closer, pressed against him, there was going to be little chance that he would miss exactly how Tony was reacting to him.

He cursed Loki’s intelligence. Why couldn’t Loki be a stupid supervillain?

Loki did step back but his eyes roved over Tony as though looking for an injury or a reason as to why Tony had spoken up in such a way. Tony closed his eyes, head tilted upwards in a silent prayer he knew wouldn’t be answered, as embarrassment flashed through him as Loki’s eyes trailed down.

He could hear the way Loki released a sound of realization. It was nothing on the chuckle that followed, low and pleased, as he was boxed in once more.

 _Son of a bitch_.

That had really not helped him and Tony _knew_ there was no way that Loki had missed the tiny little whimper that had escaped when their bodies had pressed together.

_Why can’t the ground open up and swallow me when I fucking need it?_

“ _Anthony_.” His name was _purred_ and that tone, the fucking way Loki said his name, went straight to his cock and he had to forcefully bite back the sound threatening to spill out into the air between them. “Is _that_ what you’ve been hiding behind all of that bright, flashy metal and sharp wit?”

“Fuck you, Reindeer Games.” He opened his eyes and looked up into the smirking green eyes looking at him. Tony could see interest mixing with amusement and mischief. It was impossible to miss with Loki standing this close.

“Oh, my dear Anthony, I rather think you’re more interested in _me_ fucking _you_.” Fingers brushed against his forehead and Tony felt something warm flash through him before Loki was looking at him with something _more_ in his eyes. It was realization and surprised pleasure. “Ah. You’re full of surprises, my little mortal.”

Tony wanted to take a step back, catch his breath and find some way to calm himself, but that wall was very sturdy and Loki would only move if he wanted. Loki only did that which he wanted and, from the looks of things, Tony was pretty sure Loki _didn’t_ want to move.

“I had wondered about your unusual fixation with my helm and my battle attire.” Loki’s lips were curled. Tony swallowed as the combination of the sound of that particular voice, Loki’s stupidly handsome face and the fact that Loki was still head to toe in his battle regalia had him painfully hard. “It seems my favorite little mortal has been imagining kneeling at my feet, eager to serve, and selfishly keeping such delightful fantasies to himself.” Loki tsked at him, “Shame on you, Anthony.”

 _Favorite little mortal?_ Tony’s mind kind of tumbled over that. It was both terrifying and exhilarating to hear that _my_ placed before _little mortal_. Everyone knew how Loki was about things he considered _his_.

Loki looked around, clearly found their surroundings wanting and curled a hand around his upper arm. Warmth rushed through him, wrapped tightly around his body, and seconds later Tony felt himself yanked off the ground and pulled through space.

He didn’t recognize a single thing in the room they had ended up in.

Tony started to step away and stumbled as his head spun with dizziness. “Woah.” He blinked, shook his head to clear it and silently thanked Loki for the hand holding him up otherwise he might have ended up on his ass.

Everything settled and that’s when Tony finally took in the room in more detail. It certainly suited the god standing in it. There was something clearly otherworldly about it and Tony didn’t even know if they were still on Earth. His eyes moved from the room to the god who had brought him there.

Loki hadn’t banished away his armor or helmet. He stood there, silent and watchful, as Tony took in the room and then looked back at him.

Tony swallowed. The room, the low lighting and the outfit was unfairly playing with him in a way that was probably more than obvious. Loki continued to watch him look around, eyes bright and knowing, before a movement had Tony looking back at him once again.

“What should I do with you, Anthony?” the tone was suggestive and full of an unspoken promise that Tony had imagined far too many times.

He could think of a lot of things and all of them were bad ideas. So very, very bad. He’d been told about fucking crazy but Tony wasn’t seeing a single sign of crazy and that wasn’t helping him talk himself out of this. Loki looked sharp, aware, knowing and interested.

_He already fucking knows so why not? Sometimes you’ve got to run before you walk._

“That depends…” Tony felt adrenaline surge through him. Somehow this was better than free falling. “Are you going to do it to me dressed like _that_?”

The sound of wicked delight that escaped Loki, brightening his eyes, sent the rest of his blood southward and there was no hiding that physical reaction.

“I think I might keep you.” Loki breathed out with a voice full of obvious glee as he stepped closer and Tony wondered if all of Loki’s clothing was as interesting as this particular outfit. “Such a wicked tongue and sharp mind wrapped up in a pretty, fragile package just begging to be owned…claimed by a god who knows how to appreciate it.”

Tony would have said something but Loki’s gaze sharpened and turned positively predatory. It made Tony think of Loki prowling towards him in the penthouse, all deadly grace and power, when Tony had done everything possible not to fucking _whine_ and instead had forced a cocky mask in place instead to hide the effect the god had had on him.

Fingers knotted in his hair and yanked his head back so his throat was bared. Tony did moan at the painful tug to his hair and the press of that leather clad body along his front.

This was going to happen. This was really, really going to happen.

Tony was going to be _ruined_ and Loki was going to _know_ every single time exactly what kind of state Tony was in within his suit whenever the god showed up like this. He was probably never going to be able to look Thor in the eye again after this.

He couldn’t resist the quip that escaped in the next second; it was impossible _not_ to address the possessive comment about potential _ownership_.

“I’m high maintenance and require constant attention, Lo-Lo. Not sure you could handle me full time.” His mouth really did have a mind of its own sometimes. Pepper might say it was because he had the self-preservation of a rock but Tony disagreed.

“It’s fortunate that I’m a god and not a mortal incapable of meeting such requirements, isn’t it?”

He wasn’t completely sure _how_ he’d ended up naked, back on the bed and legs draped over the side but now there was a darkly tempting god between his legs and towering over him so, in the end, he didn’t really care for the _how_.

“You would look sinful tied up, cock bound and ass ready for me to take at my leisure.” Loki’s fingers curled lightly around his cock, teasingly stroking with a slick palm and sending Tony’s pulse racing as his arousal _burned_. “A wanton little mortal, a creature meant for pleasure and enjoyment, waiting for his god to use him.”

“Fuck.” Tony’s breathing caught in his chest and the arousal shooting through him was insane. He’d never been so turned on in his entire life. “Fuck, Lo.” The words were hot enough as it was but coupled with _that_ outfit and the heated look in Loki’s eyes…he couldn’t have said no even if Loki had propositioned him in front of his own mom.

Loki was hitting all of his buttons and Tony thought he might come completely untouched if Loki kept it up.

Warmth circled his wrists and pulled his arms above his head. “Are you going to be good for your god, little mortal? Are you going to let me seek pleasure in your warm, soft body until you’re fucked open, sloppy and ruined?”

Tony was pretty sure his brain had flat lined. It certainly wasn’t working properly after _that_ question.

He, somehow, managed to jerk his head in a nod because _yes yes yes a million times yes_. It earned him another wicked grin and the hand curled around his cock stroked him a few more times, lazy and unhurried. Tony’s toes curled and a moan escaped.

“To think all of this time that mask was hiding your desire from me. It’s a shame, Anthony. I could have had you under me, begging and needy, months ago.”

Loki gripped his right leg, pushed it up and reached down to brush slick fingers against his rim. Tony jolted at the languid touch as it rubbed against him before one finger started to work in. It crooked, pumped and brushed against his inner walls as Tony moaned at the intrusion. A second finger worked in swiftly after the first, spreading and scissoring, as he jerked and clenched down.

“Ohhhh oh _fuck_.”

“Such a responsive little thing, aren’t you?”

The God of Mischief managed to drag loosening him out until Tony was moaning, begging and writhing on soft sheets. He could feel Loki’s green eyes on him the whole time, the scent of leather and Loki filling his senses, as arousal burned through him.

“Please please please please.”

“Who am I, Anthony?”

The fingers inside of him stilled. Tony stared up at him, at the golden helmet and the leather and green, as his heart pounded. “Loki?” it was the only thing his brain could think of in that moment. Loki was far too distracting looking like _that_ while working three fingers in and out of him.

It earned him a chuckle, “Close, little mortal. What am I to you?”

He blinked, brain fuzzy and body desperate, as answers kept slipping from his fingers but one truth rushed to the front. “…really fucking hot?”

There was another low, pleased laugh that escaped the god above him.

“Do you need help, Anthony?” the fingers inside of him twisted, rubbed against his prostate and had him moaning as he jerked against the magic holding his arms above his head. Tony jerkily nodded his head because he wasn’t sure he could ask. “You poor thing.” Loki’s tone was still very much wickedly amused but there was something deeper, something darker, lurking in it that called to that primal part of Tony. “I’m your god, Anthony. Now ask me properly for what you want.”

_Sadistic fucker._

Tony’s brain scrambled and fortunately, mercifully, the answer came to him. He _knew_ what Loki wanted him to say and if it got him what he wanted Tony wasn’t above saying it. “Please, my god, please fuck me.”

He could have cried with relief when the fingers inside of him disappeared and Loki, not removing any of his clothing, freed his cock and stepped up between Tony’s spread legs. Tony felt the God of Mischief press against his entrance, took in the predator standing over him in leather and gold, as Loki pushed in and Tony’s mouth fell open at the glorious feeling of _full_.

Loki fucked in a few inches, eyes fixed on his face the entire time, until he slammed deep and Tony _moaned_. Tony had never been this full in his life. It was _glorious_.

“That’s right, little mortal. Doesn’t that feel good? To have your god buried inside of you?”

“Yes. Yes yes yes please move please please please.”

Fingers curled against his thighs, no doubt leaving bruises, as Loki rolled his hips back and thrust back in with a quick snap. The pace was fast, rough and _greedy_ in a way that stole Tony’s breath, sent him spiraling into pure pleasure and easily pulled breathless _pleases_ from him.

He’d imagined this, imagined Loki dressed in his Asgardian battle regalia fucking him until he couldn’t walk, but he’d never imagined it would be this good.

There was something primal, something otherworldly, about having a god between his legs moaning and praising him for how good he was, how perfect and beautiful and how sweetly he begged. It had a different kind of warmth rushing through him.

Tony would have come from that alone, cock untouched, but something seemed to be holding him back and it had a choked whine spilling from him.

“Shhhh, Anthony. Not yet.” Loki’s eyes were practically glowing and he looked every inch the godly Prince that Tony knew him to be, victorious and taking his spoils, as he moved between Tony’s legs. The two of them were a brilliant contrast. Loki towering over him, helmet glinting in the light, with that powerful body wrapped in leather while Tony was laid out, completely naked and at Loki’s mercy. “You’ll find release when I grant it and not a moment before.”

The magic holding his wrists to the bed was replaced by Loki’s hand, strong and unyielding, as the god moved over him all the while still thrusting forward at the same punishing pace that would have been impossible to keep up with if Tony had been able to try.

Leather brushed against Tony’s naked skin, cold metal had his muscles tensing, as Tony spiraled in pleasure and want.

“Why are you so fucking gorgeous?” he wasn’t even sure how he’d managed that question but it had come out wrecked and rough.

Loki grinned at him, pleased and sharp, before stealing the next moan directly from Tony’s mouth. Their lips moved together, Loki dominating every single aspect of their kiss and position, as Tony gave himself over to it with a moan of enjoyment. He pressed himself up against Loki again, leather and _winter_ –that’s what it was– filling his senses, as each thrust had Loki’s leather clad form brushing against his sensitive skin.

He was never going to be able to look at Loki during battle without remembering this moment. It was a miracle that he’d chosen a full body metal suit otherwise everyone would be able to see exactly what his body was doing each time the god appeared ready for battle.

Tony was a mess, wrecked and desperate, when he realized Loki had slipped into an entirely different language. He could see the way pleasure had darkened the god’s green eyes, how arousal flushed Loki’s cheeks and the way the god was thoroughly enjoying himself as he fucked Tony.

“Please, my god, _please_.”

“ _Come_.”

His body jerked, arching with mind-blowing ecstasy, as he came with a wail of Loki’s name. Everything narrowed down to Loki and pure pleasure. There was nothing else in his world in that moment.

Tony ended up a limp, panting mess underneath Loki as the God of Mischief moved faster and faster until he thrust deep, hips jerking, as he came with a moan of _Anthony_ that had Tony’s cheeks flushing and his breath catching in his throat.

Magic lazily crawled over him and Tony watched the mess of his release disappear from his stomach and Loki’s leathers.

He mourned its loss.

Slowly Loki pulled out, magic cleaning him up with a thought, before he tucked himself back into his leather pants. The sated, smug and pleased look on his face only seemed to add to the far too attractive picture of him still fully suited up as Tony laid there sprawled out and spent.

In the next second Tony went from relaxed to tense when something suddenly seemed to fill his ass, thick enough he could feel it stretching him open. “Can’t have you making a mess, can I?” Loki looked entertained when Tony relaxed at his words.

A plug.

That was fine.

Plugs were absolutely fine.

He frowned at the position he was still in and moved so he was fully sprawled out on the bed, relaxing against the soft mattress and sighing.

“Don’t think I can walk after that.” He admitted with a rough voice that spoke of how much screaming and begging he’d done. “I get why you’re smug all the time. Wow, Lokes, wow.”

“I’m a god, Anthony. Surely you didn’t think a mere mortal could possibly compare to me.”

_Keep that up and you might not fit your head in that helmet, Lo-Lo._

Tony watched Loki move around the room, magic dancing over his form until that gorgeous outfit was gone. Tony missed its absence immediately. He must have made some sound at its absence because the god looked over at him with a knowing look in his eyes. Tony flushed when he realized what he’d done.

That was embarrassing.

_Damn God of Mischief._

He was never living this down.

“Rest, Anthony. I’m not done with you yet and I would prefer to have all of your attention.”

On the other hand he was completely fine with that. Especially if it led to one or more repeats of the best sex he’d ever had in his entire life. He wondered if he could convince Loki to put that godly strength to use and fuck him up against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Tony has a thing for dangerous Gods of Mischief dressed head to toe in leather and metal. It _was_ a secret but, well, the truth is bound to come out and he certainly enjoyed it when it did.
> 
> Little did Tony know that Loki was just as interested. Loki certainly wasn't expecting Tony to have such a reaction to him in his Asgardian battle armor but he's absolutely delighted and flattered nonetheless.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this one. Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
